Je t'adore
by Luciliouse
Summary: Bella has just received a scholarship to an art university in France, she makes a regular trip to the museum only to find it to be not so regular at all. *FUTA-BELLA* Rated: MA ( DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I've been kinda slacking on my other story but I'm kinda having a writers block. I've had this idea for so long I thought it was about time i uploaded it. Read and Review~**

Je t'adore

_ Chapter 1 :_

Have you ever felt out of place? Have you ever felt alone? Or maybe misunderstood?

I was born different. While most girls had a vagina I was given a 7" inch penis. Its not that bad, I don't hate it but others seem to.

They will hate anything they can't understand.

My mother always told me that I was special and that I should be proud of who I am.

I always keep that in mind.

This is one of the main reasons I accepted this Scholarship. To get away from this retched place called Forks.

Not only does the weather suck but the people are a whole other breed on their own.

I think of them as monsters that are looking for something or someone to relieve their stress on.

I cant tell you how many times my mom had to pick me up from the school office because an 'accident' occurred involving someone's fist connecting with my face.

So I was forced to keep to myself at all times and try not to get in anyone's way.

I found comfort in art; I could express myself without reprimand from others.

I found something so intriguing about the female body, like it was the most beautiful and sensual thing on earth.

In Forks, no one understood this.

Most of the kid's would laugh and say I was the shemale who liked to draw porn.

Once this guy name Mike knocked my stuff over my desk on purpose sending my sketchbook crashing to the ground all of my papers flying everywhere. The teacher picked it up and took one look. Next thing you know I was in the principal's office.

My art Teacher Ms. Hughes always told me I had a gift. She was the only one who slightly understood me.

Call me a teacher's pet but she was my only friend.

She told me that there was a Scholarship offer to an Art University in France named 'Aix-Marseille University' I thought It was impossible for me to make it, I was sure there were others who were better than me.

One day I got the Mail and saw a letter under my name.

'Weird?' I thought.

I looked to see who it was from it clearly stated 'Aix-Marseille University'' I was sure this was a rejection letter but boy was I wrong.

It was an acceptance letter..I remember running inside to my mom and hugging her.

She was so lost until I handed her the letter she took a quick glimpse and smiled.

Then she started crying and congratulated me. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Now, I have only lived France for few months and so far I'm loving it.

The Scenery is beautiful and the people are a lot like myself…people who keep to themselves.

My university A.M.U was as nice as advertised in the brochure.

Nothing but Historical buildings and lots of country land its fucking great.

I've got no friends here and I barely speak French but understand it quite well, I guess some things never change.

My art classes are pretty interesting here, they make us learn about the history of art and then we are assigned to make a piece inspired by the lesson.

So, as we speak I'm on my way to an art museum for some inspiration it's just a short walk away from my dorm here in the University.

The building is quite old, It goes back hundreds of years the outside remains the same while the inside had been remodeled not too long after my arrival.

I walked across the marble flooring with my messenger bag slung over my left shoulder and my sketchpad in the other.

I made my way to the concentration room; I found a piece with a woman's torso turning into a violin.

It was absolutely stunning. I quickly jotted down some ideas.

I was disturbed by the sound of many footsteps echoing across the floor.

It was a group of people who seemed way older than myself and they were mostly men.

They had glasses of wine and were viewing one of the Historical pieces that the founder of the University made when he was still alive.

Out of all these old men was a beautiful woman.. She was about 5"2 and had very pale white skin. Her hair was black, short, and had spikes sticking out in all directions.

She stood out like a sore thumb amongst these old coots.

She wore a khaki tight pencil skirt and a loose black blouse with flowers all over them. She had lots of bracelets with all sorts of gems on them. This goddess wore black pumps and bright red lipstick.

She was absolutely beautiful.

I saw her smile towards her 'co-workers'; I think I forgot to breathe.

Holy shit, that smile is too perfect.

I felt like I was staring at her for hours before her glance found my ones.

It lasted a brief second before her eyes went back to some old guy who started talking to her.

She brought the wine glass up to her lips and sipped some of her wine.

I felt my jeans become tighter with lust.

Who is this lady?!

_**To be continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je t'adore  
Chapter 2:

Hey Guys! :) second chapter of this so far I've gotten good reviews and I'm happy you guys like it! Btw, I want you guys to imagine Alice with the sexiest French accent ever. Like a seductive French accent that just makes you jizz okay ;) ? That's the way I imagined her sounding like when I wrote this.

I stood there dumfounded by the beautiful woman before me.

Mom always told me it was rude to stare, but shit…

I looked down to find my 'friend' who was now at full attention.

Fuck. I gotta' get out of here.

My glance went up again only to find her eyes set on me.

I stood like a deer in headlights.

She looked down at the mysterious object making a tent in my jeans and realizing what it was after a few seconds she turned her head quickly and busied her self in conversation.

Was that a blush just now? Probably not. She probably feels like throwing up.

I felt like running, I felt like getting as far away as possible from her.

And that's exactly what I did, I dashed passed her and her colleagues and bolted out the door.

I ran till my legs could take me no further.

I stopped at a bench near my dorm, breathing as if I've just finished a 1,000-mile marathon with no breaks.

I grabbed my stomach in pain; I was never good at sports or physical labor.

I couldn't stop thinking about the pixie goddess.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

She had seen something so unnecessary; she probably thinks I'm some sort of a creepy pervert.

Dear Bella, why are you such a fuck up?

When I was finally able to catch my breath I pulled my phone out,

8:23 pm, I should get back to the dorm.

I walked into my dorm building; I caught the elevator and pressed the '3' button.

I leaned against the cool stainless steel wall the rumble of the elevator feeling great against my back.

Okay Bella chill, you will probably never see her again and you can move on with life normally.

DING

The elevator door opened and I stepped into to the hallway.

I walked down the old hall trying to hunch over in order to hide my erection.

'382' Fucking finally.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed my keys.

I finally got the door open and made my way inside locking the door once again.

I stripped into my undershirt and boxers and threw myself onto my bed.

I yelled in frustration, my pillow muffling it all.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What in the?..

Its morning?..

Its 8:45 am…

wait..

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

I'm gonna' be late for my morning class.

I'm supposed to be show casing some of my work to guest critics today!

SHIT.

I quickly grabbed a white t and some light colored jeans, I threw on some white Nike airs.

I rushed through my room grabbed my bag and sketchbook.

Just as I was about to leave I forgot something.

I smelled my breath. Gross.

I ran to bathroom quickly and grabbed my toothbrush but some paste on it and started brushing.

I spit into the sink and ran out once again. I arrived at my class right before final role call. Lucky.

All of the students art works were on tables in front of the classroom.

I quickly set up my stuff and I took my seat in the old wooden bleacher at the very top.

Professor Aguillon was an old, short, and typical French man; he stepped onto his old wooden podium.

"Bonne classe du matin, comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui certains critiques invites de paris seront ici aujord'hui pour evaluer votre travail."

* "Good morning class, as you all know today some guest critics from Paris will be here today to evaluate your work"

I've been preparing for this day for a couple of months now, I heard that these critics are some of the best in the business.

If they like you they could put you up there with some of the greats.

"Assurez-vous de les ecouter et accepter les conseils, oh et n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes!"

* "Make sure to listen to them and accept advice, oh and remember take notes! "

The old man stepped off his podium and made his way to door,

He fixed his tie and pushed back his hair.

He opened the door and in a single file line a bunch of old men came in,

Just as I expected they were all old and scrawny.

That was until.. A beautiful woman wearing a red cock tail dress, pearls along her neck and a head of spiky black hair came in.

She walked in with her heels clicking against the poorly polished wooden floor.

She strutted her way in as if she owned this place, and anybody in here would believe her.

I-ITSSS HERRRRRRRRRRR!

My eyes immediately met hers, making eye contact.

She stared at me, and I stared back.

Without any emotion her gaze left mine and now towards Proffesor Aguillon who was babbling on about something.

"Etidiants Laisser le critiquing commencer!"

* "Alright students let the critiquing begin!"

The students got up and made their way to their respective stations that had their art work.

I got up slowly and made my way towards my stand which was #34.

I sat down on the small rolling chair behind my stand.

My mind is currently wondering what the fuck is going on.

I watched as all of the critics made their way to the students nearest to them,

Soon enough the room was filled with conversation.

I watched as the beautiful woman from yesterday walked about the room as if trying to find something to critique.

As far as I can see all of these tables currently have a critic there.

Well..except for mine.

And think she knew that.

She strutted over I swore everything was in slow-motion from this point.

That was until she was standing right in front of me,

staring at all of my work I think one of them caught her eye the most,

"C'est beau ce qui vous a incite a utiliser ce schema de couleur particuiliere?"

* "This is beautiful, what inspired you to use this particular color scheme?"

Her voice is pure sex..

I stammered on my words nervously

"L-la palet-

"You do not speak much French do you?"

I froze, she speaks English?

"U-um no ma'am I'm from Forks, Washington"

"What is your name?"

" Isabella Swan ma'am, b-but most call me Bella."

"You have a lot of talent Isabella, I admire your bold technique"

"Thank you, I-

"Meet me at this address this afternoon at 7:30 alright?"

She handed me a laminate business card

I stood up, reached out and grabbed it.

" Um Th-thank you its been an honor"

She looked me up and down and smiled seductively.

"No problem Isabella..."

She walked passed my table to the next, swinging her hips seductively.

What the-

**To be continued... **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and all that good stuff! You guys are awesome! I'm not French nor do I speak French lol I'm Filipino. So excuse any mistakes with the French and stuff. But I think French people and the French language is super fucking hot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Je t'adore  
Chapter 3:

That afternoon I found myself facing my mess of a closet.

I have nothing to fucking wear!

I fell back on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands.

I stared at ceiling blankly,

_**what the hell is up me? Its not like she likes you.**_

_**You don't even know her idiot!**_

_**It's NOT a date Bella for all you know she could be a serial killer who uses the power of her sexy, round, and seductive ass**_ _**to capture her victims!**_

Don't be stupid; she probably just wants to talk to you about your art.

Oh yeah..ART.

I got up from my bed and face my closet once again

I pulled out a silk burgundy button up shirt, black slacks and some black dress shoes.

I'm not going to lie I was looking GOOD.

I grabbed a matching black suit jacket and put it on,

I looked at my watch,

_**Crap its already 6:30 I should get going.**_

I grabbed my messenger bag and was about to leave when a thought struck me.

I ran back to my bedroom, making my way towards my nightstand.

I opened the drawer to find condoms that I bought not to long ago.

Now your probably asking why I have these..since I am a virgin.

I wasn't planning on getting laid, they where just for…

Precaution. Yeah. Precaution.

I grabbed one and quickly shoved it my right pocket along with my wallet.

I took a deep breath and made my way out the door.

The address led me to some old brick building.

A huge sign at the top read

'Devine et insolites

'Divine and Unsual'

I slowly walked towards the glass doors

I pulled on the door and made my way inside feeling the cool air conditioning hit me in an instant.

It was a cute little studio with bamboo flooring and brick walls the matched the exterior of the place.

I was immediately drawn to a water color piece,

This shit is fucking fabulous..

"Isabella, I'm glad you came."

I was startled by the sudden noise and stumbled on my feet a bit

I regained my balance and turned around.

There she was.

The fucking angel.

She wore an aqua colored dress that was above her knees in the front than extended towards the back, It had a buttoned down front that showed her cleavage.

She finished it off with some black pumps.

I felt my 'friend' twitch a bit with excitement.

Fuck.

I heard her giggle a bit and walk closer to me

"Did you find this place alright?"

"U-um yeah, this is..beautiful"

"Why thank you, I enjoyed that piece you presented earlier today as well"

"Oh yeah Thanks, So uh, Is this your studio?"

"Yes, My apartment is right upstairs."

"Oh I see, Um-

"Would you come upstairs with me for a bit? I just need to get my coat and then we can head down to my favorite little coffee shop, if that's alright with you of course.

I stumbled on my words nervously

What is she trying to do?..

"U-um yeah of course"

She grabbed my hand and led me through a hall way that lead to a single staircase.

We started up the stairs, my eyes glued onto that perfect ass;

She's got an ass for French chick I'll admit.

When it finally seemed we were done climbing stairs we faced a black door,

She opened it,

inside the walls were painted a light yellow and she had some light blue accents across the house, such as the couch.

She let me hand go

I instantly missed the friction.

"This will just take a second I promise,

she walked away with a sexy sway to her hips.

I stood awkwardly; I figured I should sit down so I took a seat on the baby blue couch in the living room.

_**Okay Bella calm down..**_

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

She quickly put her jacket on;

I quickly stood up,

"U-uh Yeah"

We made our way downstairs and out the glass doors.

She quickly locked up and we started walking down her street.

"So what brings you to France Isabella?"

"I got a scholarship, and I wasn't exactly enjoying my home in America"

"Oh is that so? How come?"

"Lets just say I'm…different.."

She gave one slow nod,

"Ah, I see, if it makes a difference I think you are absolutely talented"

I blushed,

"Thank you, it's nice to hear that coming from someone as great as you.."

"Trust me, that is just what people say about my work, In reality I am far from great"

"I-

"We are here Isabella"

I looked up to see an old brick building, I'm assuming this is the coffee shop.

"They make the most divine coffee here"

We walked inside only to be the only ones here

"Please take a seat Isabella I'll bring you your coffee"

"Thank you,"

"Oh, um Ms. Brandon?"

She turned around with a smile on her face

"Here"

I got up and quickly reached for my wallet I grabbed some cash when I heard a

'PLOP' sound.

I looked down to find my unopened condom on the floor.

SHIT.

The sex goddess looked down and slightly blushed,

she bent over, grabbed the condom and soon I found her gaze right on mine.

I felt a hand seductively makes its way into my pocket,

her face inches away from mine.

"U-umm I'm sorry about that I didn't kno-

"I hope you weren't planning on using that on me Isabella…That's not going to work.."

She patted the side of my face sweetly, kissed my cheek, walked away, and ordered our coffees.

I stood there speechlessly.

I ISABELLA SWAN, HAVE FUCKED UP.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je t'adore**

_Chapter 4:_

We exited the coffee shop once we bought our coffees, my eyes glued to the pavement.

The embarrassment has made itself present on my face; I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

**_IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!_**

What the fuck was I thinking ughhhhh!

She probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert!

Who in their right mind wou-

I suddenly felt the sensation of cold drops on my heated skin, rain?

I looked up to the sky to see grey clouds huddled together, When did this happen? The atmosphere got darker as a large grey cloud covered the sun.

**_GREAT._**

I felt a soft friction on my hand only to realize Ms. Brandon was grabbing my hand.

My glance moved to her beautiful figure, she had her arm up trying to shield her face from the falling drops that were getting heavier.

She let out a small squeal, **SO FUCKING CUTE.**

"Ah! I didn't bring an umbrella! Oh, my make up is going to be ruined!"

She tightened her grip and looked up at me,

"I hope you can run fast Isabella"

Before I knew it we were running down the street in the middle of the rain, we were both soaked at this point.

Her heels clicked loudly against the pavement while mine tapped loudly in the same manner, Holding on to my coffee for dear life.

The rain shutting out the rest of the world.

Even in the rain she was the most beautiful woman on earth, she looked back at me,

Her dress was clinging to her soaked body in the most delicious way, her hair sticking to her forehead as she wore the same smile she used to steal my heart with.

**_She is incredible._**

We made it to her studio door, she quickly got the keys out and opened the door and naturally we rushed inside.

I breathed as if I hadn't in years.

Ms. Brandon was in the same state as I,

"Well..that was fun wasn't it?" she asked breathlessly

She giggled causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah..LOADS"

We had and awkward silence before the goddess broke out into laughter.

Her laugh was pure heaven words could not describe it.

I felt her laughter catching up with me, before we knew it we were both laughing harder than we've ever had before.

Maybe it was the caffeine or the fact that we were both soaked but for once I felt happy.

When the laughter died down she looked up at me, but this time it was different,

Her eyes were dark and her lips shined in the dim light..

She closed the space between us, only now did I realize she was standing right in front of me.

Before I knew it we were leaning in, our faces inches apart.

**_THIS CANT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.._**

**I'm dreaming right?..**

Our eyes closed and our lips touched.

I cannot even begin to tell you how it felt.

Her lips were so soft.

She tasted like the coffee she drank.

We held it there for what seemed like an eternity but hey I'm not complaining.

Then shit got fucking serious…

By serious I mean something took over me..

I swiftly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I started up the stairs wobbling with every step due to the effects of her lips.

Our soaked bodies moved against each other. I slammed her against the door causing her to groan in pleasure and smile into our heated kiss.

She started reaching behind her trying to open the door, she eventually got it and I carried her straight to the couch.

Her back landed against the cushions and I hovered on top of her.

She proceeded to peel back my suit jacket and unbutton the first couple buttons of my dress shirt.

I felt my penis instantly react and stand up at full attention.

**FUCK. THIS IS BAD.**

She looked down at my 'friend' and blushed quickly looking away.

"I-Im so sorry I don't know what came over me I-"

**CLUNK**

The faint noise of the studio door opening down stairs filled our ears.

We froze.

"Alicebébé à la maisonim!  
*Alice baby I'm home!*

**_What the- ?_**

She pushed me off her and started to straighten out her wet clothes.

She grabbed my suit jacket and threw it at my face.

''You have to go. NOW.''

''But -''

''GO. ''

I got up and rushed down the stairs only to run into a honey blonde man.

He smiled,

''Excusez-moi''

Without responding I dashed by him and out the doors,

breathing heavily i wondered,

**_What the fuck just happened ?  
_**

**_To be continued_** ..

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY GUYS. I've been really busy with school and me and my fiancees wedding plans. I promise it wont take that long for the next chapter to be posted. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I wanted to add a bit of drama to make things interesting. So don't kill me for adding jasper..don't worry I dislike him too. Its all part of the plan ladies and gentlemen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je t'adore**

Chapter 5

I rushed home after the insident,

I took the first bus I could find and hopefully it would lead me to the pits of nothingness.

Was that her boyfriend?

Probably, somehow I knew the answer to that question already.

Her voice sounded angry when she told me to leave..had I made her mad? Did I do something wrong.?

I didnt even know anymore to be honest, my confusion is clouding all of my senses right now. If that was her boyfriend..was he suspicious? Angry?

He didnt seem like it when I ran into him just now..

She probably regrets everything now.

But hey its not the first time someone has regretted meeting me.

The bus dropped us off at a local grocery store, luckily, it was a store I was familiar with and I knew how to get home from here.

After what seemed like an eternity the bus came to a halt and I walked the rest of the way home.

***Click***

Once I opened my door my first instict was to slide my shoes off. I peeled off my suit jacket and proceded to do the same with my soaked dress shirt. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the shower.

Hopefully a nice hot shower would help me think straight.

I unbuckled my belt and I took off my pants and boxers, I turned the shower on and waited till the hot water flowed.

I sighed in content, letting the hot water hit my back and shoulders.

I looked down to see my apendage standing straight up,

Had I had a boner this whole time?

I looked at it..I dont want to take care of it after what just happened. I'll just leave it be, it usually goes down after not paying attention to it.

Yeah. But then it hurts like a bitch.

I can handle it.

After my shower I went to my room facing my drawers.

Fuck clothes.

I did a *flipping a table* motion with my hands.

I landed face first agaisnt my sheets and after what seemed like forever I fell asleep.

"Ahhhh! Isabella! Fuck me harder!"

I looked down to find a naked with her skirt pulled down to her knees and her black thong pulled to the side, she was clutching on to a wooden desk, and I found myself behind her, pants down to my knees and fucking her from behind.

I looked around

Is this the classroom?

I took a better look around to see the familiar desks and podium of my class.

What the..?

I felt slam her hips back agaisnt me trying to get my attention.

And it worked.

"Mmmm Bella baby dont stop..!"

I shrugged,

I'd be stupid to I pass up this oppurtunity even if it was a dream.

I grabbed her ass with both hands and roughly squeezed leaving marks, I started thrusting,

Lord the noises this woman makes.

All that could be heard was the sound of her moans and the sound of our skin slapping eagerly.

"Mmmmmm please..Bella..more.."

"You got it baby girl.."

I picked up the pace, I lifted my right hand ready to strike her ass with it,

I brought my hand down agaisnt her ass making her squeal and making her skin jiggle.

She gasped loudly, and looked back at me.

"You're a dirty girl Bella~"

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I lifted my head wearily from my sheets,

What in the-?

Using my arms I lifted my top half off the bed.

Oh right. It was a dream.

I felt a peculiar sensation on my bottom half,

*Sigh* I came didnt I?

I looked to find my suspicions being correct.

Great. I got up and started getting ready for class, good thing is that the critics were a one day thing so I wouldnt have to see Ms. Brandon after what happened last night.

I got dressed In a black t-shirt with the words 'Nike' written in white across the chest, I wore some light colored jeans and slightly sagged them cause im a G. I finished the outfit off with some black and white canvas Nikes.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

I made it to class and sat down in my usual seat, I looked around to see that all the critic tables were gone and the classroom back to normal.

I sighed, maybe not seeing her is for the best.

A certain brunnette walked into class.

It can't be...!

**Ah NO! PLEASE DON'T SIT NEXT TO ME!**

Shit, this bitch is so fucking annoying.

I don't even know her name but she looks like ugly betty before the make over. So I call her Betty.

She always sits next to me. Even if I move to a different seat she always follows.

She always tries to get super close to my face and she puts her hand on my knee and its disgusting.

I don't like her, and this whole class doesn't either.

I tried shielding my face using my sketchbook.

Please dont see me..

"Isabella! Its nice to see you again. So um I was thinking..." Blah blah blah blah..

She sat down next to me and I forced a fake smile she babbled on.

I mean I think its nice that she tries to speak English, shes not terrible at it.

***click click click***

Wait I'd know the sound of those clicks anywhere.

It cant be...

It is..

She walked in purse in hand, she wore a black pencil skirt and a white button down shirt and black heels. Her hair was in its usual array of spikes, she had some smokey eye shadow and red lip stick.

Ms. Brandon?

What is she doing here?

She looked at me,

I could feel Betty's breath agaisnt my face. Her breath smelled like instant noodles. Ew.

To me right now she sounded like the adults in Charlie Brown.

**Wob wob wob wub wab wob**.

Yeah JUST like that.

Ms. Brandon looked at Betty and made an slight 'ew' face.

I chuckled softly.

"I knew you'd find it funny Isabella!"

"Haha yeah~" I replied still not paying attention.

Me eyes were still glued on her, I failed to notice that the class was already full and ready to begin.

But where is Mr. Aguillon?

" Bonjour mal être remplaçait Monsieur Aguillon pour un certain temps alors qu'il est dans une convention dans les Etats"

*Hello class I will be substituting Mr. Aguillon for sometime while he is in a convention in the states.*

Unfuckingbelievable.

Class went on as expected. Maybe even better than usual. Everybody seemed to love Ms. Brandon. Every time she turned around to write on the board all the dudes would chatter and talk about her big ass. Cause damn I think I speak for all of France when I say I'd love to see her shake and drop that ass.

Finally class was over, everyone grabbed their stuff and started exiting. And Betty was still babbling. She followed me towards the front of the class. Ms. Brandon stood by n the door as she said her good byes to the students exiting.

Betty waved goodbye at her and Ms. Brandon returned it with a warm smile. Betty exited and I was right behind her. Why am I always last to leave? I tried to make no eye contact with her. I was about to dash out the door when I felt a small hand agaisnt my chest impeding me from moving forward.

"Isabella. Stay. We need to talk..about yesterday."

She closed the classroom door and locked it.

Oh boy...

**To be continued...**

**Two chapters in a row~ hope you guys like this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Je t'adore

Chapter 6

*CLICK*

Yup. She locked the door.

I found myself being shoved agaisnt the wooden door.

THUMP.

Her hands were buried in my hair and her mouth covered mine.

Who needs drugs when you get this kind of high from a pair of lips.

I wrapped my arms around her waist hoping this time I'd never let go.

Our lips moved against eachother causing friction that I didn't even know existed.

"Mm..stop.." she groaned, softly pushing me away.

Stop? She's the one who started this.

"What happened last night can't happen again..."

She looked away, her body still pressed tigtly agaisnt mine.

"The man you ran into yesterday...is my fiancée"

Why does life hate me?

"I wanted to tell you..but I was scared because I do like you.."

She likes me ?

For a second I felt my heart soar.

She backed away from me.

"But this can go nowhere. Bella, I'm getting married in two months. I'm 26 and you're only 18. This will never work."

I felt my head drop. I figured this was too good to be true.

Im so stupid thinking I ever had a chance with someone like her.

You know, right now I wish I had never come here. I'd rather get teased and bullied everyday for the rest of my life than to be enduring this.

When for once in my life I was happy..

Maybe they were right when they said I could never be happy.

"Bella..?"

"Open the door." I said almost inaudibly.

"What?.."

I cracked.

"Open the FUCKING door!" My voice cracked.

I felt the chilling sensation of tears running down my cheeks.

Fuck.

"Bella...! Im so sorry...!

She placed a hand on my cheek.

"Please...!" I begged.

I just wanna leave.

She nodded. Her eyes watering.

She unlocked the door and I dashed out.

I went straight to my room.

The momment I got through that door it was fucking water works.

There was no way I could stop it, just kept on going and going.

Why am I stressing so much? I dont even know her that well and I'm acting like I've lost the love of my life.

You did.

That evening I cried myself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM

Mmm..?

My eyes wearily opened..

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

What the...?

2:37 AM

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM

Who could possibly be here at this time?

I got up and stumbled towards the door, I started unlocking the door and opened it.

Before me stood Alice, wearing a black raincoat.

Her hair in her usual spikes, she wore red lipstick that shined even in darkness.

"Alice what are you doi-

"Fuck me!"

Within seconds she was on me, she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me with incredible hunger.

We stumbled through my living room shedding piece after peace of clothing.

First her coat, then my shirt.

We made it to my bed room were I laid her in my bed, my hands on each side of her head.

We stared at eachother, I realized that she wore nothing but black lingerie..

"Where you wearing clothes under that raincoat?"

She gave me a slight smile before breathing deeply

"No.."

I dived back down to her lips kissing her like mad.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled into her neck moaning into my ear.

She reached down and started unbuttoning my pants, I froze

"I-I

" I know"

"You do?.."

"I checked your student records before I came here...hence how I got your address. "

I looked away, oh boy here comes another rejection.

"I still like you.."

"Wha- you do?"

"Yes..."

She proceeded to kiss my ear, causing my member to twitch in excitement.

She finished taking off my pants.

I was undeniably erect.

"I-I've never had se-

"I can tell.."

"I-I'm sorry may-

"Shhhh. Just let me take care of you"

She rolled us around so that I was on my back.

She sat herself right on my erection, I moaned in anticipation.

She made her way to my ear and whispered,

"Je t'adore.."

To be continued...


End file.
